Put a Sock On It
by Silverflare07
Summary: Danny and Sam are ready to take their relationship to the next level, physically. But either Danny's enemies have the worst timing in the world or they're working together to make sure it doesn't happen. At least, that's how it feels to Danny. [aka The Five Times It Didn't Happen and the First Time It Finally Did] Just a short, humorous one shot to get back into the swing of things


Um, so it's been, like an insanely long time since I've written any fanfiction and even longer since I've written something that wasn't BTR and on my Tumblr. But I've been rewatching _Danny Phantom_ and I had this plot bunny ages and ages ago, the first time around that I had all the notes for and it was all planned out and I just didn't finish writing it.

And now I'm inspired again, but it's been so long since this show ended I'm not even sure how active the fandom even is anymore, or if anyone would want to read it.

So this is my test drive. To get back into the swing of writing someone who _isn't_ Kendall Knight or Logan Mitchell. And also to see if the _Danny Phantom_ fandom is still alive. (I feel like there's a ghost joke in there somewhere , but let's just ignore it for now).

So this is probably high T, low M on the rating scale. There's nothing explicit per se, but it definitely involves Danny and Sam's (almost) sex life.

Well, that's all! Enjoy!

 **Update 10Oct15:** So I'd forgotten how much FF messes with the formatting if you just upload a document and don't edit it. And I've been meaning to since I realized that to go back and fix this and I just kept getting distracted with other things. So that's all this is, just a format update so that this will be easier to read.

* * *

 _ **The first time it happens...**_

Danny just chalks it up to bad time timing. Given how hectic his daily schedule is, it's not surprising that it happens at least once. In fact, it's not the first time they've had a moment interrupted this way.

It's a particularly hard moment to have interrupted though, because they're in his room, his parents off at some PTA thing at the high school, and Sam is beneath him, black hair fanned out against his pillow, with her shirt and bra off. He's just sort of staring at her, drinking her in with a flush on his cheeks. It's certainly not the first time over the course of their three year relationship that he's seen her in his state of undress, but it's the first time when he sees her like this with the knowledge that more is to follow. Much more. And he's kind of mesmerized by it.

Sam giggles and loops her arms around his neck. "You okay there, big guy?"

Danny swallows and nods, trying to shake himself out of this stupor. And maybe stop the shaking in his arms. He knows everything is going to be okay. It's Sam for crying out loud. She's known him since first grade and she's seen him in situations way more embarrassing then anything that's likely to happen here. But then again, it's _Sam_ and he's wanted this for years and now that it's finally happening, he's kind of freaking out. Just a little bit.

"Want to just kiss a little until you relax?" She whispers, tugging him a bit closer.

The raven haired boy grins, he will never be able to pay back the universe for sending him such an amazing person. "Yeah, that would be great." He leans down to kiss her when it happens.

His ghost sense goes off and instead of landing a kiss on her lips; he drops his head to her shoulder and groans in annoyance. "Not now!"

Sam just laughs softly, running her hand through his hair. "It's okay, Danny." She grins at him, but he misses it because he's still got his forehead resting on her shoulder. "You do what you have to do."

He reluctantly slides off the bed, grabbing his shirt from the floor where they'd discarded it earlier. "I am so sorry about this." He apologizes as two rings of light sweep over his body and turn him from Fenton to Phantom. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time." She assures him, reaching for her bra and he frowns as she clasps it back on. She shoots him a cheeky grin, knowing exactly where his train of thought is headed. "I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

 **...**

By the time Danny finishes throwing Technus back into the Ghost Zone, however, both of his parents are home and he finds Sam, fully dressed, and squished on the couch between them as they talk to her animatedly about their latest ghost hunting inventions.

"I'm sorry," She whispers apologetically, as she gets up to meet him, giving him a swift kiss on the corner of his mouth, "but I have to go."

Danny sighs, but just gives her one last quick kiss goodbye. They can always try again later.

* * *

 _ **The second time it happens...**_

Danny can still blame it on bad timing. Because he's optimistic like that.

They're at her house this time, her parents off on a business trip and her grandmother two floors below them either bowling or finally asleep. He blasted past his nerves, figuring the best way to not be nervous is to not spend too much time thinking about it.

So far it seems to be working.

He's got two fingers inside of her and his face buried in her neck as he groans in response to the little whimpering noises she's making. She's rocking into his fingers and she might actually be the death of him, if she doesn't stop mewling like that.

If he's got to become full ghost early, this seems like a pretty good way to do it.

He lifts up his head, taking in a big breath, ready to make sure that she's ready for the next step. He's in nothing but his boxers and when he meets her gaze she nods, an answer to his unasked question. He hooks his fingers through the lacey waistband of her underwear and lets out a breath as he starts to slide them down.

Along with his breath, his ghost sense passes harmlessly from his lips and into the atmosphere.

They both freeze, blinking in shock as the implications of what has just happened hit them. "No." Danny groans, this time unhappily as his hand travels away from where he would like it to be. "Come on!"

Sam sighs too, moving out from underneath Danny to sit up and give him a soft smile. "Duty calls." She tells him simply.

"Geez, Sam," he apologizes as he hops off his bed and searches for his jeans, pulling them on quickly. "I am so sorry."

His girlfriend gives him a gently smile. "It's okay." She promises. "I know better than anyone that you have a job to do. And how important it is. I'd be a pretty terrible girlfriend if I wasn't understanding of that."

Danny leans over and kisses her soundly. "You are an amazing girlfriend. And I love you."

Sam smiles brightly at his words. "I love you too. And besides, you're parents know you're spending the night here. So just hurry back."

"As fast as I can." He promises as he changes with a quick flash of light.

 **...**

It takes him about two hours to get Desiree back into the Ghost Zone and clean up the mess she left while she was trying to grant people's wishes. But he hurries back to Sam's house, eager to see his girlfriend again and pick up where they left off.

Except, when he phases through her window, he finds her curled up on top of the covers, sleeping soundly despite the fact that her light is still on.

He smiles gently down at the smaller girl, transforming and quickly tucking her in before shedding his jeans and joining her. He shuts off her light and wraps his arms around her, dropping a kiss to her head as she snuggles more firmly against him.

"Goodnight, Sammy." He whispers, knowing he can only get away with the nickname when she's asleep. She just looks too peaceful to wake up.

And besides, there's always next time.

* * *

 _ **The third time it happens...**_

Danny is beginning to suspect that there's some sort of conspiracy plot going on. The ghost attacks are never convenient per se, and he's lost track of the number of dates, tests, and family outings that have been disturbed by them, but this getting ridiculous.

They're in Sam's basement, her parents and grandmother out at a showing of _Les Mis_ that's playing at the local theater and the two seventeen year olds are taking advantage of having the large empty house to themselves.

Danny has Sam's underwear down by her ankles and her shorts phased off her (and really if he'd been thinking he would have done the same with her underwear, but whatever works), and he's kissing his way up her thigh, grinning in between kisses at the breathy little moans that escape past the Goth girl's lips.

He's literally centimeters from his goal when his ghost sense goes off and Sam gives a shriek at the shock of such a cold sensation at such a sensitive region. She goes toppling off the couch as she instinctively jerks away from Danny and he quickly scrambles over to help her up.

"Oh no. Sam I'm-"

"I know." She cuts him off as he helps pull her to her feet. "You're sorry." She smiles and reaches out to brush his bangs away from his guilty blue eyes. "And it's still okay. Go do what you have to do, Phantom."

He grimaces as he changes. "I swear." He tells her chuckling. "Someday we're going to be actually be able to go through with this."

She winks. "I look forward to it, Ghost Boy."

 **...**

His dad finds him just as he's returning from sticking Johnny 13 and Kitty back into the Ghost Zone and immediately drags his son into trying out his latest invention. And then into helping fix it when it ends up not working.

He sends a quick text to Sam, letting her know that, unfortunately, he won't be back thanks to Jack Fenton and his ability to make any task an all nighter. Sam sends him back a smiley face and an assurance that it's perfectly alright. And maybe a picture of her waiting for his return with a pout on her face and in a position that makes Danny groan out loud.

At his dad's questioning look he quickly turns it into a coughing fit and curses his girlfriend for being so amazing. Not really curses, more like thanks his lucky stars, but her timing could have been better.

Except this it was probably totally on purpose and he grins and promises himself that next...next time will be the time.

* * *

 _ **The fourth time it happens...**_

Danny promises himself that whoever this is is going to be very, _very_ sorry they decided to escape today.

They're back at Danny's house; he's parents away for the evening at the convention right outside of town. Danny's got Sam pinned between himself and the wall and her skirt pushed up to her hips as he attacks her neck with licks and nips and kisses. She's whimpering again, her hands pinned by the halfa above her head and her hips rolling up to meet his.

Her head falls back with a soft thunk and Danny takes advantage of the easier access to kiss a line up her neck, before hungrily attacking her lips.

They'd been watching a rather raunchy movie at Tucker's before this and it had gotten them both going. Danny's fairly certain he'd broken his current record of 115mph in his hurry to fly them home. They hadn't even made it his room before he'd grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall with a growl.

But damn is it working. He's just barely gotten a hand between Sam's legs and she already feels more than ready for him.

He's still going to enjoy a little foreplay first. Even (especially) if it is a little a rough.

Except his ghost sense goes off, straight from his mouth into Sam's, and he tries to pull away but it isn't fast enough because the poor girl hiccups and his own ghost sense comes streaming back out towards him.

"Argh!" He yells in frustration, his hand letting go of Sam's wrists and pounding onto the wall beside him. "No. No. No!"

"It's okay, Danny."

But Sam's breathing is heavy and her chest is heaving attractively and he can't stop starring at it, even as he transforms. And... "No! It isn't okay. This happens every time and I'm sick and tired of it!"

His eyes are glowing intensely, he can tell by the greenish glow that washes over Sam's pale skin as she brings a hand up to rest on his cheek. "It is. And this will happen eventually. I'm not giving up on it." She smirks before it melts into a gentle smile. "I love you."

His face softens at her words and he brings one gloved hand up to rest over the one on his cheek. "I love you too." He tells her sincerely before leaning in to kiss her gently. "And I'll be back. I promise."

"And I'll be waiting." She promises, just like the first time.

 **...**

True to his word, Danny makes Skulker very sorry that he picked today of all days to re-engage his hunt for the ghost child. The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter puts up quite a fight, but Danny gives as good as he gets and then some and in the end he ships the ghost back to his home with a snarky comment and a glare.

Then he phases himself back up to his room and is pleasantly surprised to find Sam sitting on his bed, a book in her lap and very much awake.

"Hey you." She whispers, closing the book and setting it on his night stand.

"Hey." He manages before collapsing on his bed, changing back into Danny Fenton as he does so.

"You okay?"

He winces. "Yeah. Just...Skulker was particularly brutal tonight. Probably because I was particularly brutal with him."

Sam chuckles and brings her hand up to card through his hair, massage his scalp and smiles as he begins to purr under her attention. "Just take it easy." She tells him, moving her hand from his scalp to his back and continuing her soothing ministrations. "We can always try again later."

Danny groans in disappointment, but his body is too sore for him to really argue with her. "I'm sorry, Sam. I feel like the worst boyfriend in the world."

The Goth slides down to lie next to him and waits until he's turned enough so that he's facing her. "You're definitely not." She tells him seriously. "I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest person in the world."

"Second luckiest." Danny mumbles, already half way to dreamland. "You forgot about me."

Sam just smiles at her sleeping boyfriend. "Tied for first then." She whispers before settling down to sleep, smiling widely as, even in sleep, Danny's arms come up to wrap around her protectively.

* * *

 _ **The fifth time it happens...**_

"What," Danny cries as he releases Ember from the Fenton Thermos and into the Ghost Zone, "do you people have against me getting laid?!"

His enemies are all here, probably to try and beat him up while he's on their turf, but he has absolutely no time for this today. He and Sam had been in the back seat of her car, and he'd actually gotten as far as getting the damn condom out when his ghost sense had gone off and he'd given an almost maniacal laugh before transforming and zipping off after this latest cock block.

"What are you talking about?" Ember scowls at him, one of her eyebrows lifted in a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"I don't know how you're doing it," Danny continues his rants, arms akimbo and eyes wide with his frustration, "But would it kill you to just let us finish for once? Or even actually get started? I've never done it before so it's not like it's even going to take very long!"

This outburst is met with silence until Kitty starts to laugh, obviously catching on to what his issue is.

"Relax, Phantom." She assures him in between giggles, "We aren't part of some evil plot to ruin your sex life."

"Sure seems like it." Danny grumbles, moving to cross his arms over his chest.

"I can assure you," Skulker says, rolling his eyes, "That is not the case. Maybe if you gave us some sort of sign..."

Danny blinks. "What? Like a sock on the doorknob."

Skulker shrugs. "Whatever. I'm sure we could be convinced to hold off our entrance into the human realm if we had some sort of sign."

Danny gazes at the hunter skeptically. "I'm assuming you'd want something in return?"

"How about to agree to return us to the Ghost Zone right away instead of leaving us crammed in your tiny Fenton Thermos for days on end." Ember suggests, sounding irritated at the memory of every time she'd been crammed in there before.

He blinks again. "Wait...seriously?"

"Yes!" All the ghosts cry together and he grins.

"You've got yourself a deal!"

 **...**

By the time he gets back from making the deal with the ghosts, Sam is already back home and has text him to let him know that her parents are gearing up for a full fledged family dinner, complete with an aunt, uncle, and cousin that have apparently dropped by unannounced.

Danny groans but he reminds himself that next time will definitely be the right time.

Or there's going to be hell to pay.

* * *

 _ **And the first time it didn't...**_

Danny collapses next to Sam, both of them breathing heavily. He smiles and pulls his girlfriend into his arms, ignoring the fact that they're both hot and sweaty and a little bit sticky.

"That..." He breathes out into her hair and hugging her close, "was amazing!"

Sam giggles, and god does he love it when she giggles, as she leans up to peck him on the lips quickly. "Told you it would happen eventually. We just had to wait for the time to be right."

"Yeah." He agrees, bringing his arm up so he can make sure the little green light on his watch is still blinking. "Worth the wait too."

"Yeah it was." Sam grins. "And I'm sure the deal you made helped too."

Danny laughs out loud, burying his face in his girlfriend's hair. "It probably did." He should probably shut it off now, since _technically_ he is finished. But...

Well, he thinks he deserves some cuddle time, thank you very much.

 **...**

Down in the Fenton's basement, the silence is broken by the opening of the portal as ghostly head sticks out of the swirling mass.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BE-" he catches sight of the sign on the wall, the newest addition to the Fenton's laboratory, and the way the neon wiring makes the image of the sock shine a bright green. "...ware?" He sighs. "Darn it!"

And then he disappears back into the Ghost Zone, letting the portal close swiftly behind him. Leaving the silence in the basement undisturbed once again.


End file.
